Spilled perfume
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony comes how with a story and Two-bit listens and comforts him
1. Chapter 1

Bright sunlight filtered into the living room of the Curtis house as Two-bit brought his favorite amber liquid to his lips and took a drink. It was pretty early in the morning on Sunday and the older Curtis boys had just left for work. Two-bit had volunteered to wait for the youngest member of the trio who had stayed over with one of his school friends. Mickey mouse was playing on the TV making the rusty haired teen laugh at random things he was doing. The front gate creaked open and clanked closed and a few second later there were foot steps on the stairs then the door opened. Pony walked in, looking like hell. His clothes were slightly wrinkled, which is to be expected since he more than likely slept in them, but that's not all. There were slight rings under his eyes, but that's not what got Two-bit, what got him was the look on his face.

"If I ever saw an I can't believe I did that look, that's one you got kid," Two-bit said, setting his beer down and patting the couch next to him.

"That obvious huh?" Pony asked, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"I'm not going to bust your chops kid, but I gotta know did you think last night would last?"

Pony sighed and leaned back and rested his head against the couch back. "I should have fucking known better,"

"Who was she?"

Pony shook his head. "It wasn't a she,"

Two-bit did a small double take.

"Yea last night I lost my virginity to a guy last night," Pony looked up, his eyes were a very dark green.

"Pony like I said, I'm not going to bust your chops and I'm not going to judge what you did, but I know what your going through I have been around a few time,"

"Not like this,"

"No your right, not like what your going through but close I have so many one night stands in my past that I wish I could have taken back or at least had another chance with,"

"Bet it was never with one of your friends," Pony looked at him levelly.

"Ponyboy, who did you fuck last night?" Two-bit tilted his head at Pony.

Pony let out a half sob. "Dally,"

Two-bit's mouth dropped open as Pony put his head back in his hands, the tears falling faster.

"I'm so stupid," Pony sobbed.

Two-bit moved forward and grabbed Pony, pulling him to his chest and setting his chin on the top of Pony's head. The younger male wrapped one arm around the burly teens waist and gripped the orange Mickey shirt in his other fist. Two-bit could feel the tears start to seep against his skin, but just held on tighter to the broken male.

"How did it happen?" Two-bit asked, rubbing his hand up and down Pony's back. "I thought you were going to a friends?"

"Well he wanted to go get some beer and have a good time and the only place I could think of was Bucks and no I didn't drink anything last night, although I wish I could use that as an excuse,"

Two-bit nodded slightly.

"Well we get there and almost as soon as we got in the door, he disappeared, well I just kind of milled around until I felt this hand on my shoulder and was spun around,"

"Dally?"

Pony nodded. "At first I thought he was going to kill me for being there, but he was half drunk off his ass and pulled me to the dance floor section,"

The younger teen took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"Well I was a little uncomfortable since he was getting a little to handsy, but at the same time I liked it," Pony sniffled.

"Its ok Pony, what happened next?"

"Well a few people were starting to stare when Dally would turn around and it was getting to me so I tried pulling away, but he wasn't having any of it,"

"That's Dally for you,"

"Well when I told him that I didn't want to be there getting stared at, he gave me this wicked smile and dragged me upstairs. Once we got up there, he kind of pushed me against the wall and started kissing at my neck, you don't want to hear this, I'm going to go," But Two-bit held him where he was.

"Pony you need to get this off your chest, tell me what ever you want, hell tell me about how he looks naked, I'll listen,"

Pony looked up at him for a second and gave him a small smile before he laid his head on Two-bit shoulder.

"Thanks Two-bit, well after he kissed me, he started sticking his hand up my shirt and I liked it, a lot," Pony let out a small cough and Two-bit rubbed harder on his back for a minute.

"Well he started whispering in my ear all kinds of things about how he liked me for so long and how he was starting to fall in love with me and I fell for each and every lie," A small sob came out.

"Shhh," Two-bit said.

"Well I let him take me to bed and when we were done he kissed me once more and told me he loved me,"

"I take it this morning didn't have a good start?"

"We woke up about the same time and he kind of looked at me and said something along the lines of 'please tell me we didn't' well when I said we did he kind of cursed and got up and dressed,"

"And just left?" Two-bit said, resting his cheek against Pony's hair.

Pony shook his head lightly. "He apologized, told me he was sorry about what ever he said to get me into bed with him and that I should just forget about it all and move on and you know what stupid ol' me told him,"

"That you would?"

"Not only that but that I wouldn't tell anyone and it wasn't like he took anything from me anyway and that it doesn't mean he should stop coming around the house, I'm so stupid,"

"No your not, you just believed a very good liar, who's even better when there is alcohol involved,"

"Thanks Two-bit," Pony let out a shaky yawn.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep alone," Pony said. "I don't want to wake up alone if this comes up in a nightmare,"

Two-bit pulled away and moved so he was leaning against a pillow that was on the couch against the arm of it. Pony looked at him with wet eyes confused for a minute until the older male patted his chest.

"I couldn't ask you to do that,"

"Who's asking, now get over here before I make you,"

Pony smiled lightly and laid on his stomach on Two-bit's chest. Two-bit grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and laid it over the two of them and placed his hand on Pony's back.

"Thank you Two-bit," Pony said, already slipping into dream world.

"Anytime Pone,"

After a few hours more of sleep Pony woke up and Two-bit smiled at him and told him to go take a shower. Pony nodded and went about going. While he was in there, the rest of the gang including the one that was making Pony feel like he was came in. Two-bit had to fight the urge to punch him in that god damn smirk of his.

When Pony came out, his hair still damp, all dressed you could almost feel the pain he was giving off.

"Hey there you are Pony, ready to go?" Two-bit said, standing up.

"Just let me grab my shoes," Pony said, after giving Two-bit an odd look for a second, before grabbing his shoes and socks and slipping them on.

"Where are you two off to?" Darry asked.

"I promised the kid I would buy him lunch today and I'm going to keep my word,"

"If that's ok Darry?" Pony asked, as much as he wanted to get out, he still wanted to be polite.

"Go ahead, you better cash in on this while you can," Darry smiled as Two-bit rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ponyboy, I don't need to be insulted like this," Two-bit said and threw his arm around Pony's shoulders as he stood up.

"After you," Pony smiled up at him.

Two-bit smiled back and ushered him out of the house smirking lightly as soon as they were out side. Pony gave him a questioning look and Two-bit just shook his head and smiled more, ruffling his hair.

Two-bit saw what Pony apparently didn't. If looks could kill Two-bit would be six feet under from the look Dally gave him when he put his arm around Pony.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, this isn't an odd couple, its just sad and angsty.

It's based off the song by Pam Tillis called "Spilled perfume" hence the name.

I have a huge list of songs that I want to turn into song-fic-ish things and this is the one that's was bugging me to do.

I hope you like it, even though it didn't end like I expected it to, but I like it. How about you?

S. owns the outsiders

Pam Tillis owns "Spilled Perfume"


	2. Chapter 2

After they arrived at Dairy Queen the two teens ordered, Two-bit really paying making Pony smile, and sat down in a booth waiting for it to be done. When it came, they both thanked the waitress and Pony ate a few of his fries.

"Are you ever going to tell me what all this is about?" Pony asked, swirling a fry around in ketchup.

"Well I figured you needed to be away from him," The burly teen answered, unwrapping one of his bbq sandwiches.

"Ok I understand and thank you for that, I meant the smirk that you had when we left,"

"Well I'm not sure you wanna hear that answer,"

Pony gave him a confused look and started eating one of his own sandwiches. They ate in silence for a few minutes, until Pony looked up suddenly.

"It's about Dally isn't it?"

"Yup," Two-bit wiped the sides of his mouth off.

"Tell me I guess," Pony shrugged.

"Well you ever heard the expression looks can kill?"

"Who hasn't?" Pony replied, looking at him odd.

"Well if they were real I would have been dead on the floor the second that I put my arm around you,"

"That doesn't make any sense," Pony sighed.

"I stopped trying to figure that man out," Two-bit said, starting on his second sandwich.

Pony shrugged and shook his head and went back to eating his lunch. When they were done with their food and even a couple of sundaes, they were off.

"So we going back to the house?" Pony asked.

"Not if you don't want to," Two-bit replied kicking a bottle cap that was on the ground.

"You don't have to do this you know," Pony said, kicking at a rock.

"Do what?" Two-bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Protect me from being around Dally, I'm going to have to man up and deal with him sooner or later,"

"Hey Pone, sooner or later never did entail the morning after and I don't mind it's not a pretty sight seeing you cry,"

Pony smiled and shook his head. "Careful Two-bit or I might start getting the feeling you like me,"

Two-bit made a face that made Ponyboy crack up like no tomorrow and push the older males shoulder. He smiled back at Pony and pushed him back as they continued walking around, with no where specific to go. It was just about starting to get late in the evening when they started heading back to the house, when Pony let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Pone, but you know Darry will have a cow if your not home soon," Two-bit said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yea I know, I'm just hoping that he still isn't there," A strong frown graced his features.

"Hey if he is then we just give him a hell of a show to be pissed about," Two-bit smiled.

Pony half grinned back. "Are you looking to get a black eye?"

"Hey, it would be the best reason I could see to get a shiner and hey are you saying I don't look good with one," Two-bit said as the got to the gate and went through it.

"I'm not saying you look good ever," Pony said, walking up the stairs.

"Now that's just plain rude, I take you out to eat and you can't even tell me I'm handsome?"

The two walked in and Pony turned to him, smiled and laughed. "That's exactly what I'm saying,"

Darry, Soda and Steve watched the two with a look of amusement as Two-bit did an over acting huff and crossed his arms. Dally on the other hand looked about ready to stab someone.

"All this time I thought you loved me," Two-bit wiped away a fake tear.

"I do love you ya big baby, I'm just not going to say your handsome," Pony shook his head and laughed.

"What about hot?"

"No,"

"Sexy?"

"Now you're just getting stupid," Pony laughed.

"Fine be that way, see if I ever take you out to lunch again," Two-bit huffed again.

"There was about an 80 percent chance of that never happening again anyways," Pony said, crossing his arms as well.

Two-bit gasped and put his hand over his heart. "You cut me deep man, real deep,"

That line made everyone in the room but Dally laugh.

"So sorry, please forgive me?" Pony asked, turning and leaning his back against Two-bit, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Not unless you give into my demands," Two-bit declared, pushing Pony making the teen stumble a bit, but catch himself and smile.

"And what would these demands be?"

"Call me handsome and let me take you to lunch sometime," Two-bit nodded in a 'so there' way.

"Fine you're handsome," Pony rolled his eyes.

"Who on earth would believe that?"

Pony gave him a dead pan look as Soda and Steve were cracking up something horrible.

"Really?"

"Do you want my almighty forgiveness or not?"

Pony rolled his eyes and moved forward and put both of his hands on one of Two-bits shoulders and looked up at him. "Oh my Two-bit I never realized how truly handsome you were," He said in a voice laced with fake sugary sweetness.

"That's better and lunch sometime too?"

"What ever floats your boat," Pony said, stepping back from him, trying not to smirk at how udderly pissed off Dally looked.

"It's a date then," Two-bit declared again.

"Yea, yea,"

Two-bit held out his arms. "Hug to seal the deal?"

"There is something really wrong with you," Pony said but gave the red haired male a quick.

When he backed up again he slipped his shoes off and tossed them by the front door, as Two-bit sat on the couch next to Steve.

"You got any homework Pony?" Darry asked.

"Nope, got it all done Friday,"

Darry nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm beat," Pony said, starting to head in that direction.

"I'll be in there soon," Soda said, yawning.

Pony nodded. "Night Darry, Steve, Two-bit, Dally,"

The blond male nodded, his face trying to stay neutral towards Pony.

"Night little buddy,"

"Night kid,"

Pony starting heading towards his room when Two-bit's response stopped him.

"Night sweet cheeks,"

Pony gave him a look for a few moments before smiling and rolling his eyes. "Shut up," He started walking again.

"You love it and you know it," Was the yelled response.

"Yea, yea," Pony yelled back and smiled as he heard Two-bit start laughing again.

After he did his nightly routine, he got into bed and smiled lightly. Even if Two-bit did end up with a black eye, it was kinda worth it to see the jealousy that spread like wild fire across Dally's face.


	3. Chapter 3

The fun tune of Mickey Mouse filled the living room as the rusty haired greaser sat on the couch. Today started the first day of spring break, so he slightly wondered why Darry had worried about Pony's homework yesterday. However he learned not to question to elder male, it just wasn't smart. An opening door sounded through the house as Pony stepped out of his room and walked into the living room. Sitting next to Two-bit, he looked at him closely causing the older male to cock an eyebrow.

"What on earth are you looking for?"

"Well there is no sign of a black eye, so Dally must not have hit you,"

Two-bit chuckled. "Well I was getting some dirty looks when he thought the rest of the guys weren't looking,"

"Awesome," Pony chuckled.

"You are one mean little person, but I can't blame you in the slightest,"

Pony smiled and stretched out, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but my mom needs me today," Two-bit said, standing up.

"Ok, I'll see you later then,"

Pony got up and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat. Just after checking one of the cabinets, the front door opened and closed.

"Well that was fast Two-bit," Pony called.

"What is going on with you and that clown?" A rough voice from behind him said, making him jump.

Turning around Dally was standing there with him arms crossed, his blue eyes blazing with fire.

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to know,"

"I don't think its any of your business," Pony said, trying to swallow the lump that was starting to form in his throat.

Dally made a huffing noise low in his throat. "Well it's a bit obvious now who took your virginity now isn't it,"

"Oh really?" Ponyboy dug his nails into his hands to stop them from shaking.

"Yea and who else have you slept with huh?"

"Why does it fucking matter?"

"It-It doesn't," Dally growled, opened his mouth one more time then shut it with a snap.

Turning on his heels, Dally walked out of the house, closing the door with a loud slam. Pony put his hand over his heart to try and stop it from pounding so hard against his ribcage. Moving to sit on the couch, Pony put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

Why did he Dally have to make things so complicated?

He was still contemplating this a few hours later when Two-bit came back in and looked at him with that knowing look.

"What happened?" Two-bit asked, sitting on the couch next to Pony.

Pony moved and laid his head in Two-bit's lap as he told him what Dally did, the older male frowning slightly.

"I see,"

"Why does he have to be so god damn frustrating?"

"It's Dally," Two-bit said, with half a smile.

"Well he's an ass hole,"

"Where did you pick up all this cursing from?" Two-bit cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmmm I wonder,"

"Don't get sarcastic with me little man,"

"Scuse me?"

"You heard me," Two-bit laughed.

Pony tried to look insulted but ended up laughing with him and every time they tired to stop, they would just start all over again. They were still laughing when the gang walked in just a few minutes later.

"What is so funny?" Soda asked, cocking an eyebrow as him and Steve sat on the other couch.

"N-n-nothing," Pony stammered out, still snickering.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Johnny said, tilting his head as he sat by Steve's feet.

Dally sat down on the couch next to Steve, trying to keep his anger under control at seeing Pony's head in Two-bit's lap.

"Please tell me you didn't give him any beer," Darry said, sitting in his chair.

"I am not that stupid," Two-bit stated, making Pony crack up more.

"Keep telling your self that," Pony laughed, making Two-bit fake huff.

There was near silence, save for Pony snickering, when Two-bit smacked said male on the chest.

"Did you forget you were going to ask Darry something?"

"Huh?" Pony asked, pure confusion on his face.

"Wow, you really don't remember anything do you? How many times was he dropped on his head as a baby?" Two-bit asked, looking at Darry.

"You're real funny Two-bit," Pony mumbled.

"None that I know of and why don't you just ask me since he doesn't remember,"

"He was going to ask to spend a few nights at my house, get away from Soda's snoring," Two-bit cracked a wide grin over at said male.

"I do NOT snore," Soda said, crossing his arms.

"Sure sure, then there are people with chainsaws in our room every night," Pony said, smirking.

Soda made a hmmpf noise, causing Pony to start snickering again.

"So what do you say Dare, get the laughing maniac out of the house for a few days?"

"I don't see why not, just no beer and no getting in trouble," Darry said pointing at Pony.

"Sir, yes sir," Two-bit said, saluting Darry, making Pony start laughing harder.

"Just take him away before he laughs himself to death," Darry said.

"Go get your bags packed you," Two-bit said, pushing at Pony.

The younger male got up, still snickering and headed into his room, trying not to smile bigger at the look on Dally's face. After getting his stuff packed up and headed back into the living room, where Two-bit was standing by the door.

"After you," He said, motioning to the door.

"Bye Soda, Bye Darry," He said, giving then both kisses on their cheeks real quick.

"Bye Pony," They said.

He waved at Johnny, Steve and half at Dally, then was ushered out the door by Two-bit. Getting into Two-bit's car, Pony looked over at the rusty haired male, giving him a weird look.

"What?" Two-bit asked, heading to his house.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Pony asked, leaning his head against the head rest, still looking at Two-bit.

"Because I want you to be happy and I love getting under Dally skin,"

"Thanks, I think?"

Two-bit chuckled lightly and ruffled Pony's hair, still driving to his house, making Pony swat at his hand.

"I still say you're going to get a black eye,"

"And I still say it's going to be worth it,"

"You are crazy,"

"Yup,"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter of Spilled perfume.

I hope it lives up to expectations.

Will Two-bit get that black eye? Will Dally just admit his feelings? Will I stop asking questions that only I can answer?

Who knows.

S. E. Hinton owns


	4. Chapter 4

Sun light filtered through the curtains of Two-bit's room and across the face of Pony, whos eye lids twitched lightly. A few moments later said males eyes fluttered open, then squinted against the bright light. Groaning slightly he looked at the other side of the bed, where Two-bit should have been, but wasn't. His face got a look of confusion as he looked around the room and still didn't see the male. Letting out another groan he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. First heading to the bathroom, Pony did his business, then started heading down stairs to try and find Two-bit.

He was about half way down the stairs when he heard Two-bit's mom and it sounded like she was fussing over something.

"Oh my, why on earth did he do that? Would you stop smiling about all this,"

Pony walked into the kitchen to see Two-bit sitting on one of the stools that they had with his mother in front of him.

"Morning," He said, making her look at her.

"Oh morning Pony dear, Keith Mathews stop smiling about this darn it," She scolded, putting a rag back up to his eye.

"Oh lighten up mom, I'm fine," Two-bit said, smiling.

She sighed and just gave him a look. "I have to go to work and drop your sister off at school, Pony you make sure he keeps that ice on there,"

"Uh ok?" Pony said, confused.

"Bye Keith," She said, kissing his forehead, then did the same with Pony and his good bye.

After Pony heard her leave he turned to Two-bit. "What is she talking about?"

Two-bit just smiled again and pulled the rag off the side of his face making Pony gasp loudly. Right under Two-bit's left eye there was one hell of a shiner.

"Who?" Pony gasped again.

"Dally," Two-bit's smile widened.

"When?" Pony asked, sitting on the stool next to him.

"This morning, he came over and said he wanted to talk to you," Two-bit said, putting the rag that had ice in it back on the bruise.

"Why?"

"Dunno but I told him that he would have to wait for you to wake up, since you were quite tired after last night," Two-bit smirked.

"Two-bit!"

"Hey, Sara ran you ragged,"

"That's not what he was thinking and you know it,"

"I know,"

"I told you he was going to deck you," Pony said, sighing putting his head on his hand.

"It was worth it, since maybe he'll get over himself,"

"Yea,"

"You know, there was something I never did ask you,"

"What would that be?" Pony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want Dally? Like as a boyfriend or something?"

"I think I do, I mean I know it may sound weird but I really liked what happened and the fact that he may actually like, hell love me,"

Two-bit nodded. "I can understand that,"

"Thank you so much, I know I can't stop saying it, but I really mean it,"

"It's ok Pony it really is,"

"So what did he say about the whole waiting thing?"

"That he would be back later," Right as he said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear?" Pony said.

"Go get dressed if you want to talk to him that is,"

"Yea I think I should,"

Pony got up and ran up the stairs, getting dressed quickly as Two-bit answered the door. When he got back downstairs the two males were at a slight stand off pose, both their eyes flicking to Pony as he came down the stairs.

"I'll see you when you get back," Two-bit said.

"Yep," Pony said, walking out the door following Dally.

A silence was between them as Dally lead them a bit away from Two-bit's to a slightly wooded area. Once they were a bit in Dally stopped and turned to Pony, who looked back at him, with his arms crossed.

"I'm here so talk," Pony said.

Dally took a deep breath and paced around a bit. "What did you and him do last night?"

"Nothing,"

"Bull shit, why else would you be exhausted?" Dally glared.

"His little sister kept wanting to play a bunch of different games,"

"Oh," Dally mumbled.

"Why do you even care? Remember you told me to move on and to forget everything you said to get me into bed with you," Pony said.

"What exactly did I say anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,"

Pony sighed lightly. "You told me you were falling in love with me,"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did,"

"Is that all?" Dally stared at him.

"Well besides that you liked me for a long time and you were falling for me, that's about it,"

"Why did you agree to it then?"

"Because I believed you and always wanted my first time to be with someone that loved me,"

Dally opened and closed his mouth a few times

"What?" He finally gasped out.

"Yea that's right I lied, I gave you my virginity that night," Pony said, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Why did you lie about it?" Dally took a step closer, making Pony back up a step.

"You regretted what we did so much that I couldn't stand to let you think that you took it from me,"

"Is that why you've been messing around with Two-bit?"

"It's not really your business one way or another but we haven't done anything,"

"Really?" Pony tried not to like the relief that was on Dally's face.

"Yea really, he's just been a very good friend to me since that day,"

"I see,"

"So what's the deal?"

"Huh?" Dally raised an eyebrow.

"What's the deal? You tell me to forget what we did, then you act jealous over me getting close to Two-bit, so what is going on?"

Dally sighed lightly and ran his hand down his face. "It's hard to explain,"

"Do your best or I'm leaving,"

"Ok, ok, just give me a minute,"

Pony nodded as Dally went back to his pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to word things. Finally he sighed and looked back at Ponyboy.

"Well the thing is, I do like you,"

"I kinda figured that part out,"

Dally gave him a look but ignored the quip since he deserve it.

"I'm not really sure if the love part is real or if that was just the beer, but I do really like you,"

"So where do we go from here?" Pony asked, shifting on his feet a little.

"I'd like to kiss you," Dally said, his eyes questioning.

"Why should I let you, how do I know your not going to hurt me again?"

"I would say just trust me but I broke that and I know its going to take me a while to get any kind of your trust back,"

"You got that right," Pony said.

"Would you just let me kiss you?"

Pony didn't verbally answer just dropped his arms from in front of his chest. Dally stepped closer slowly, until he was right in front of Pony. Putting his hands on Pony's hips lightly, he moved his head closer until their lips were sealed together. The younger male gasped lightly as Dally pulled him closer and pressed his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled a bit as Pony wrapped his arms around Dally's neck, pulling him close. When air became a bit of a problem, they moved apart, taking deep breaths of air, not moving much.

"Well I let you kiss me," Pony said, sliding his hands so they were just sitting on Dally's shoulders.

"That you did," Dally smiled, his eyes flicking back to Pony's lips.

"What?"

"Can I do it again?"

"What if I say no?" Pony said, pulling back a little.

"I would be compelled to say to bad,"

Pony tilted his head slightly, then pressed his lips back to Dally's. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until Pony pulled back again.

"I should get going," He said, pulling out of Dally's arms.

"No," Dally said, reaching for him, only to be stopped by Pony putting his hands up.

"We need to take this slow and if you keep kissing me like that, I'll agree to just about anything,"

Dally sighed, a bit frustrated, but nodded.

"Ok, I'll walk you home at least,"

"Back to Two-bit's,"

"Like hell," Dally started only to be cut off by Pony.

"There is nothing going on between me and him, there never was and there never will be, if I'm going to be able to trust you, you need to trust me,"

"But I,"

"Do you trust me?"

"Ok, ok but one more kiss?"

Pony looked conflicted for a moment then nodded. Dally smiled and kissed Pony will as much passion as he could in a short kiss. When he let him go, Pony was panting lightly and licked his lips.

"So shall we go then?"

"Yea," And Pony started heading back to Two-bit's, trying to get his jumbled thoughts in order.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

And another chapter ^^

Two-bit got his black eye and Pony and Dally had their little talk

Where are things going from here? Who know's lol

S. E. Hinton owns the outsiders.


End file.
